Rules and Policies
The following rules are still in development and are subject to change in the upcoming months. Please keep this in mind, when reading them. Guild Policy I''' Members should act maturely, no matter what age you actually are. Any childish behaviour is not allowed and will get you on the watch-list. Drama lamas will be terminated and fed to a Rancor! '''II We are a heavy Roleplaying guild, so we expect you to roleplay with us. If you excessively try and dodge RP with guild members or do not join RP Events, the officer have the right to demand a meeting with you. Here we will discussed the reasons, why you ´dislike´ the RP events and try and find a solution. If you even try dodge the meeting with the officers, the officers have the right to kick you. III In case of a dispute, please take it private and inform an officer about the situation. The officer and the persons in the dispute will sit down together and discuss the matter. IV All members will have the possibility and right to play with the officers 4 times every 2 weeks. V''' Free trading in guild is highly encouraged, the player however decides if (s)he does this or not. So do not expect to get everything for free and discuss it before trading. '''IV Do not ´steal´ other players their mobs. If you notice a person farming mobs for a quest, and you need these as well, just go to a different area or team up with the person. We are a friendly bunch of folk and we need to display that to the world. Roleplay Policy & Guidelines I''' All members need to have a normal name, that fits within the Star Wars Universe. Direct copies of names, like Luke Skywalker and Darth Maul are not allowed and heavily frowned upon. Roleplaying as a very distant relative, is an option, however we prefer you will be original. Using names of real life celebrities(dead or alive) are not allowed, neither are names based on it. So do not walk around with names like Samuel Windu or Mace L. Jackson. '''II Any use of offensive names will be frowned upon and is NOT allowed. We are here to have fun as a community, not to get each others panties in a twist. III Titles are earned in game through actions. So do not put any titles (I.E. Lord, Darth or Master) in front or behind your character name. Once you earned it in game, you can ´select´ it, but not by writing it in the character naming screen. IV All public chat channels, like /say & /shout, are strictly IC. Any OOC chatter in these channels is not allowed. V The /shout channel usage should be kept to a minimal. Do not abuse this channel to get heard and be an attentionseeker. I doubt you can scream across a region in real-life for more than two times, before losing your voice. VI In the Guild and Party chat OOC-chatter is allowed. VII Any form of Leet(L33t/7331) speak is forbidden. Do not use any LOLZ, HAxzorZ or any other of this stuff. The use of this ´language´ is strictly forbidden in IC channels and please keep it to a minimum in the OOC chats. VIII Respect one and another. If you see a serious RP event going on, do not disturb them by jumping around and /say "Can I join, Can I join!!". Just walk away, or if you want to join, /whisper a person first asking permission to join. If you are not allowed in, don´t make a fuss and just walk away. IV Romantic RP is allowed, however keep it reasonable, realistic and private. Check first with a player, through a /whisper, if they want to engage in such roleplay, and do not offend anyone with your behaviour. V''' E-RP is not allowed! Keep your clothes on and your zipper up! You don´t go at it in the middle of the street in real life now do you? Even if you do, you will get a nasty ticket & some jail time, in this case a huge warning or ban. PVE Policy '''I '''Main characters(the char you play at that moment) have priority over your alts. So in a group do NOT roll NEED for a piece of armour, a group member(guild member or neutral) could use on the spot, or with a few levels. This is considered impolite and will give you and the guild a bad reputation. '''II In case nobody wants an item, you could use for an alt, ask first in part chat if you could roll NEED. If they are oke with it, than rule 1 will no longer hold. Be a good sport and don´t Ninja. III Any form of ninja-ing will be frowned upon! Just keep it fair and don´t do things, you would not want to happen to you. IV '''Please do not (rage)quit during a Instance or Raid, even when the team gets wiped for the tenth time. Stay calm, breath and try again. It´s a videogame, so it suppose to be fun and relaxing. If you get so heated up about stuff like this, you should read a book or start gardening. Finish the instance, be a good sport and don´t team up with them ever again, once it´s all done. but stay polite! '''V Any disrepective behaviour from our members to other guild members, allies/adversaries or neutral players will be punished. No Drama lama time PERIOD! It doesn´t matter who started it, you should be the bigger (wo)man and just deflect the situation, notify an officer and move on. If you don´t you only look like a fool and discredit yourself and the guild. Actions must be taken in this situation. PVP Policy (Open-World PVP only) I''' Guild members are allowed to attack any neutral (exclude allied guilds) targets, within the rules below. We are on a RP PvE server, but we will not stop you from doing Open-World PvP. '''II Apart from War targets provide reason automatically, In Character reason is required before you attack somebody. We are a roleplaying guild, and RP doesn't suddenly stop when you step into a PvP-enabled zone. III Unprovoked killing of lowbies, and group-killings of single (neutral) characters is not allowed. IV Griefing, repeatedly killing the same player and preventing them from playing the game, is strictly forbidden. Kill once, then move on, unless fighting in self-defense. - With the possibility of PvP zones on PvE servers, this rule will get an exception. This rule will not apply for these areas. The people that are there, are there for the PvP.- V''' Rez camping is not allowed. If you do, you will serve the consequences. '''VI Killing people talking to NPCs is not allowed. This is considered a cheap way of getting an advantage. Be a true warrior and fight on equal terms. VII Whining, crying or insulting the person you are PvPing against, win or lose, is strictly forbidden. Losing in PvP combat isn't a shame, it's a learning experience. You only shame yourself, and the guild, by being a baby about it. VIII In RP tag-reading is forbidden. That means that if you do not know IC that the person in front of you is a member of an "enemy" guild, do not attack them on this ground. In Character there are no floating tags over characters' heads. This rule applies only to RP War targets, not KOS targets. IX Let people do their instance runs, raids and quests. Pass without attacking, or being attacked, if they ask politely. X''' Griefing is only allowed when you have been griefed. These ´Revenge´ killings are allowed in all zones, at all times of the day. Being killed once however, is not a valid reason to start ´revenge´ kill that person. So please keep it reasonable, and to be sure contact a officer before taking steps. '''XI Rules 2, 3 and 4 don't hold for KOS guilds. They're Kill On Sight for a reason. Check with the officers, which guild is KoS. Category:Policy